User talk:DMighton
Talk to me. Wiki Hey there! Out of curiosity, is this wiki dead or something? Thanks! It's amazing how building a wiki from scratch is a huge task! It seems like there's an endless amount of things to do... It's a challenge I like though and a subject that passionates me. I took the liberty to create some primitive guidelines, help pages and other similar pages so any potential newcomer who doesn't come from Wikipedia isn't completely lost. They're sooo draft though, I'm not sure how much helpful they can be. Plus, the forums in the embryo of the Community portal don't work. I don't know how to fix them. I tried several things without much luck, I'll have to study similar structures elsewhere I guess. I know a couple of forums where there are many very knowledgeable people who would become powerful additions to this project should they want to join. I'll have to contribute over there and post a lot with a link to here in my sig and try to promote the project over there. Other than that, we'll have to try to make ourselves well seen. I'm not really sure how though, but sure thing is, those like-minded people you mention won't materialize out of thin air, I'm afraid. That said, thanks for your words of encouragement. I've got many of ideas to make this wiki huge, complete and accurate - we just need to succeed in attracting and keeping the right kind of people. And to be ready to roll up our sleeves and work :) Yannzgob 06:07, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Quick addion I just added a link to the NHL hockey section on ArmchairGM.com They also have other hockey leagues at http://armchairgm.com/mwiki/index.php?title=Ice_Hockey_Leagues#North_America I hope you don't view it as spam - they were recently acquired by Wikia and it might be a really fun place for you to talk about canadian hockey. You might even want to move your wiki there. http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 04:13, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Anniversary A new F.A.? Sure, why not? I kinda wonder if anyone would notice, though lol. Besides of the vandal episodes, we didn't get much signs of visitors; plus, our articles aren't even listed on google. The wiki as a whole is, but individual articles aren't. That's nothing to help us... I gotta check if anything can be done about that. We should aim at getting a third contributor by IHW's second birthday :D There isn't much on fr.wikipedia's ice hockey project for obvious reasons, but do you think this wiki might trigger some interest among contributors of the english one? Oh, by the way, I'd say the Chicoutimi Sagueneens would make a nice featured article. But they're my favs, so my opinion is not impartial at all :) Yannzgob 06:17, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Interested in Discussing this wiki... I am interested in speaking to the operator of this wiki. I am interested in starting a US Ice Hockey wiki. Perhaps we should pool our resources. Let me know. Send me an email at kevleininger@yahoo.com. kevin :Why don't you just come join us? I think we need some American Hockey input. DMighton 17:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Cool to see an influx of new articles I have nothing to do with ;) --Yannzgob 03:48, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Washington league Sorry. Just delete it I guess. It was AfD so I thought of saving it here. Unfortunately, I can't find sources. My apologies Soxrock 21:58, 24 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey Yes, that's definitely something we should get here. It makes no sense to have a wiki going in depth about hockey but leaving NCAA and all aside... you'll drop the creator of that wiki an email, or we just begin to add related stuff over here? On an unrelated note, I think we should try to re-design our main page...--Yannzgob 00:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Awesome!! Now there's much categorizing/IHWing to do on the new pages, but that's a lesser evil. Indeed, hopefully the folks at CHW will join us here. We sure need to have more people editing stuff... :Things really begin to shape up into something nice here :) --Yannzgob 16:21, 28 November 2007 (UTC) College Hockey Wiki Hi DMighton. I think it's an excellent idea to merge the two wikis. I'm going to import the content from there to here, email anyone who had edited the old wiki, and then redirect chw.wikia here. See this page for a list of the content that will be imported. There was only one page title which clashed, and I've put that at Merge:National Collegiate Athletic Association so it can be merged with National Collegiate Athletic Association from the college hockey wiki or deleted. Angela (talk) 08:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Busy times... Hey Devan, yeah, I've been quite busy those past couple of weeks... not that much with Christmas than with the last exams of the semester and my new girlfriend... and now, to make things worse, my computer chose that time of the year to die... so I guess that, even though I have loads of time to work on IHW, I won't quite be around for a couple more weeks, I'm afraid. Well, I'll use this occasion to wish you a Merry Christmas (though Christmas is quite nearly over now!) and a Happy New Year! Best wishes for 2008! --Yannzgob 03:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Hiyas I am DustStorm from the southern state of Alabama, USA. I have been editing and adding Lower level hockey league articles to Wikipedia until recently when I was told that my articles were an "indiscriminate collection of statistics" and determined by them as not acceptable. I was hoping to find them a good home here as they are going to delete them from Wikipedia. I am primarily right know working on all teams, seasons and players for the Huntsville Alabama teams (ECHL Blast, SHL-CHL-SEHL Channel Cats, CHL Tornado and Currently SPHL Havoc) and later expanding to the other teams in the SPHL. To help me start can you give me a list or a link to the templates you use on this site? Also if I give credit can I copy or reference Templates that I have used on Wikipedia? Stuff that I have created I will copy over because, well I made them. Thanks for providing this little area on the internet that we can post are interests for the enjoyment of others. DustStorm 17:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the offer. I didn't intend to make it sound like I just wanted to use this wiki for rejected content for Wikipedia. But that my items were being deleted and I didn't want all my work to go to waste or any of my ideas I had to expand. Finding this wiki has given me the opportunity to keep my planes. I have added one of my old articles for testing. Sorry I should of made it a sandbox. I will use it to get the templates in place and working. Thank you again for this opportunity. DustStorm 03:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Problem report Well, indeed, I didn't create the page for the Metallurg Magnitogorsk (I will after posting this reply), therefore reporting a problem for it is rather dumb... maybe he accidentally clicked the link, or just wanted to act silly. Seeing as the guy was banned afterward, I suppose there's no reason to ponder too much over the report... By the way I'm finally back, with a new laptop set up and working perfectly. I guess I'll be on an editing blitz this afternoon :) --Yannzgob 17:48, 14 January 2008 (UTC) SIHR Question: Do either of you two (you or Yannzgob) know anything about the "SIHR - Society for International Hockey Research"? I have thought about joining for there database information but was hoping to get somebody else’s opinion first. DustStorm 19:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Backgrounds and colour themes revamp... Yeah, I still consider doing so, though I admit I don't quite know where to start nor where to find better free pics to use (and would need a little while to search around for the codes to make these changes come true). I've been considering a theme of light blues, as it's a winter sport. I like the idea of an ice background, though this one we have here isn't the best; I suppose taking an actual pic of an indoor facility where people have skated for a little while, with say, part of the red (or blue) line crossing, would be neat, mabe even an overview of the whole ice surface, pictured from a seat high up in a crowded large-seater. But then maybe a more sober plain background would do the trick better...? I'd like to slightly modify the tabs at the top of each page so they have rounded corners and a different colour than the body of the page, as well as take a different colour when clicked and when not. If the boxes on the left side could be shaped and grimmed into an ice rink, that'd be pretty good I think. And I could sure take a pic of a real puck to replace this MS Paint'ed one (I confess...). Changing the fonts, the colour of the links... It's not the potential that lacks. They sure have done one heck of a great job over there at the Star Trek wiki, and Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) have somehow completely disassembled the default wiki setup into something of their own. How they did so puzzles me and is way beyond my abilities, abilities that are, quite honestly, limited to "nick" codes from elsewhere and modifying them to fit here. If you have any idea to throw in, don't hesitate eh! Two brains work better than a single. Oh, and we need a real logo, too. --Yannzgob 04:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I made a first attempt with new colours, can you see it? Tell me what you think. I have a hard time finding adequate colours for the links though, they always either flash too much or blend in too much... Any idea? --Yannzgob 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aaah, awesome!! I love it! Couldn't be more authentic and efficient. It's adopted as far as I'm concerned! And I think I've found a solution to my link colour problems. Things are progressing nicely today! --Yannzgob 22:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Super! This place looks much greater than it did. Do we leave the current background or make it the same colour than the boxes of the main page? I've finally sorted out my link colour problem, new one doesn't blend so well with the grey, but the current set up of the main page is temporary, I've got some idea for a complete redesign. I've thought of leaving the featured article box untouched and replace all others by smaller rectangluar boxes introducing and linking to portals related to a theme within the Wiki (i.e. an NHL portal, a CHL portal, a Junior portal, NCAA, Olympics, Elitserien, etc.). Those boxes would be at the right of the featured article's, and under it. They wouldn't be very large, would all have a little picture on a side, a link to the portal and a brief one-line description of the portal's purpose. Then each portal would be similar to Wikipedia's with essential links and, when we have people willing to maintain them, news and stuff. I think that'd be a nice addition. What do you think? --Yannzgob 23:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC)